


Perso nei ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Howard è tornato dal passato solo per far perdere Steve in una rete di bugie e di ricordi. Riuscirà Ironman a farlo uscire da questo labirinto?[Stony. Post-Capitan America The winter soldier].Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. ". https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode?fref=photo





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Howard viene resuscitato  
  
Pierce osservò gli scienziati chini sul tavolo da lavoro, si voltò guardando gli schermi olografici e ne carezzò uno rappresentante il corpo disteso di Fury.   
< Sta tranquillo, Nicholas. Presto troverò il modo di riportarti in questo mondo > pensò. Si voltò vedendo una segretaria porgergli una cartellina, l'afferrò e inarcò un sopracciglio.   
“Cosa sono?”. La donna si sistemò una ciocca di capelli biondi e socchiuse gli occhi castani.   
“I dati della missione in cui è morto il direttore e i costi degli esperimenti. C'è anche l'elenco di tutte le persone che sono a conoscenza di quello che sta succedendo e quali sono quelle a cui potrebbe essere affidata la sorveglianza del soggetto” spiegò. Pierce annuì, aprì la cartella guardando le foto di una sparatoria e socchiuse gli occhi aggrottando la fronte osservandone altre.   
“Vada pure, agente Carter” la congedò. La giovane annuì, strinse le labbra osservando nella direzione dei medici e deglutì avanzando verso l'uscita. Pierce la guardò, sospirò e tirò fuori una pistola.   
“Agente Carter?” chiamò. La donna si voltò, sgranò gli occhi vedendo la canna dell'arma puntata contro di lei. Pierce arricciò gli angoli della bocca evidenziando le rughe. “C'è un nome di troppo” disse. Sparò colpendola in fronte, gli scienziati sobbalzarono e uno sgranò gli occhi. Pierce lo guardò, indicò con la pistola fumante la ragazza. “Avete una nuova cavia” annunciò.   
“A tutti gli agenti dello SHIELD, sono Steve Rogers” risuonò la voce del Capitano dagli altoparlanti. Pierce osservò gli uomini fermarsi guardando verso l'alto, grugnì e strinse i pugni.   
“Avete sentito parlare molto di me in questi giorni. Vi hanno anche ordinato di darmi la caccia.  _Ma_  è tempo che conosciate la verità” continuò Steve. I medici si guardarono tra loro, due dei soldati toccarono le pistole e Pierce trattenne il fiato.   
“Lo SHIELD non è quello che pensavamo che fosse. È stato purtroppo fagocitato dall'HYDRA. Alexander Pierce è il loro leader”. Pierce lanciò un'occhiata agli schermi, osservò dei soldati camminare avanti e indietro, altri guardarsi intorno; ne vide alcuni raggiungere le uscite e altri stringersi le mani.   
“Le squadre Strikers e Insight sono anch'esse dell'HYDRA. E ce ne sono molti altri ... e si trovano in questo edificio. Potrebbero essere accanto a voi” proseguì Steve. Pierce staccò gli occhi dagli schermi, fece un cenno ad uno dei soldati che annuì uscendo, espirò e guardò verso l'alto.   
“Sono vicini al loro obbiettivo. Il controllo assoluto. E non finirà lì. Se voi oggi lancerete quegli helicarrier, l'HYDRA sarà in grado di uccidere chiunque la ostacolerà. A meno che non li fermiamo” disse Steve. Dalla porta entrarono una ventina di soldati, i dottori si guardarono e tornarono a lavorare. Due militari sollevarono il corpo della giovane in terra e lo misero su un lettino accanto ad altri cadaveri.   
“So di chiedere molto ma ... il prezzo della libertà è alto. Lo è sempre stato. Ed è un prezzo che io sono disposto a pagare. E se sarò il solo, così sia.  _Ma_  scommetto che non lo sarò”. Pierce digrignò i denti, uscì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e afferrò il gomito di un soldato.   
“Fermate a tutti i costi il Capitano, usate Winter Soldier. La cosa più importante è lanciare gli helicarrier. Manda un plotone di guardia qui. Nessuno deve disturbare gli scienziati” ordinò. Il soldato annuì, Pierce tornò nella stanza e sospirò guardando lo schermo raffigurante Fury.   
“Mi dispiace, amico” mormorò. Lo carezzò, strinse le labbra.   
“La guerra incombe. E resto solo io a poterla fermare”. Afferrò nuovamente il fascicolo, prese a sfogliarlo e strinse gli occhi scuotendo il capo.   
< Serve qualcuno per porre fine a questa guerra. Se Fury non fosse morto per salvare mia figlia, adesso avremo un direttore dello SHIELD competente ...> pensò. Sgranò gli occhi, poggiò il fascicolo e sogghignò.   
“Ma certo ...” sussurrò. Si alzò, raggiunse uno dei medici e gli mise la mano sulla spalla.   
“Signori, dovrete rivedere i vostri calcoli”. Il medico si voltò, aveva il viso scavato e gli occhi rossi.   
“Non è già abbastanza abominevole resuscitare un uomo morto da oltre dieci anni?” chiese, con voce roca. Pierce strinse la presa, guardò tutti i dottori e gonfiò il petto. “Forse.  _Ma_  noi ne resusciteremo uno morto da più di venti. Howard Stark. Fondatore dello SHIELD e amico di Captain America”. Lasciò la spalla del dottore, indietreggiò e allargò le braccia.   
“Questo è l'unico modo per vivere in pace, signori miei”.


	2. Cap. 2 Il rapimento di Steve

Cap. 2 Il rapimento di Steve  
  
Steven salì di un paio di gradini davanti al palazzo di giustizia. Incrociò le braccia e ticchettò con il piede per terra.   
“Possibile che tu vada matto per tutto ciò che crea danni e confusione?” domandò ringhiando. Tony ghignò e si tolse gli occhiali da sole.   
“Suvvia Capiscle, nei momenti di pericolo, chissà perché non manchi nemmeno tu” sussurrò. Si grattò il pizzetto guardando il biondo digrignare i denti.   
“Lei ...”. Tentò di colpire l'altro con uno schiaffo. Tony si spostò e gli bloccò il polso.   
“E la smetta di fare il santarellino con disturbi di stress post-traumatico. A lei la guerra manca. Non sono io che ho sorriso all'idea di riavere l'Hydra” lo stuzzicò. Lo lasciò andare, si voltò ed entrò.   
“Non pensare che sarò qui ad aspettarti quando esci!” strepitò Steve. Indietreggiò e si mise sotto la bandiera.   
“E parla lui che lo ha pure lo stress post-traumatico” si lamentò. Si voltò e guardò Rhodey andare verso di lui. Rhodey gli sorrise, gli porse un sacchetto e alzò il capo.   
“È esasperante, ma vuole solo fare la cosa giusta” disse. Steve si mise una ciocca biondo cenere dietro l'orecchio e si leccò le labbra rosate.   
“Non sono un amico più facile di lui” lo giustificò. Rhodey tirò fuori dal sacchetto una ciambella, la porse a Steve e sorrise.   
“Ne prenda una” invitò. Deglutì, guardò verso il palazzo osservandone le scale.   
< Lo faccio per te, Tony. Hai bisogno di riprenderti e tuo padre saprà come farlo > pensò. Scrollò le spalle, espirò e torno a guardare Steve con gli occhi socchiusi. “Non è facile essere suo amico”.   
“Grazie, non mangio mentre un amico è sotto giudizio” sibilò Steve. Si voltò e guardò dietro di sé, corrugando la fronte.   
< È un grande avvocato dicono > rifletté. Rhodey strinse la ciambella, alzò le spalle e la morse.  
< Il signor Stark ha detto che fa effetto solo a chi ha il siero e che dargli questa roba è l'unico modo per poter ragionare con lui > si disse, Ingoiò, scosse il capo e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.   
“Stia tranquillo. Tony è il migliore in tutto ciò che si mette in testa di fare”. Roteò gli occhi, sbuffò.   
“Anche se questo processo poteva evitarselo”. Steven si girò, si sporse facendo sbattere il proprio scudo contro le spalle e prese una ciambella. Se la portò alla bocca, diede un morso e lo ingoiò. Sgranò gli occhi, indietreggiò e le gambe gli tremarono. Mise la mano in tasca, premette il pulsante del cellulare due volte e cadde in avanti. Crollò svenuto addosso a Rhodey con un gemito. Rhodey dilatò gli occhi, si guardò intorno e lo strinse. Alzò il capo verso il palazzo di giustizia, deglutì e si caricò in spalla il biondo.   
< Devo raggiungere il padre di Tony prima che lo scopra, non capirebbe che è per il bene di tutti > si disse. Raggiunse la macchina, la aprì e mise Steve sul sedile. Chiuse lo sportello, fece il giro e si mise al volante. Ansimò, sentiva il battito accelerato e la pelle nera sudata.   
“È per il bene di tutti” si ripeté sotto voce. Partì infilandosi nel traffico.


	3. Cap. 3 Tony porta Steve alla torre

Cap. 3 Tony porta Steve alla torre  
  
Tony sbuffò tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.  
“Non capisco perché devo partecipare a questa pagliacciata” borbottò. Pepper sorrise stringendo la cartellina, gli camminò a fianco con Happy dall'altro lato, i giornalisti lo seguivano scattando continuamente foto. La donna scosse il capo.  
“Da quando ha fatto quella battuta sulla privatizzazione della pace nel mondo, ci sono tutti addosso con l'accusa di voler monopolizzare il commercio”. Tony roteò gli occhi, accese il cellulare e allargò le braccia scuotendo il capo.   
“Sto cercando di salvarlo, il loro stupido mondo” si lamentò. Happy sporse la testa, indicò con il mento il cellulare. “Ha una chiamata, capo” disse. Tony si fermò, guardò il cellulare e sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò, baciò Pepper sulle labbra.   
“Io ho fatto il mio lavoro, tu firma tutte le carte tranne quelle che potrebbero farci finire in galera, hai la mia solita delega. Devo scappare”. Pepper batté le palpebre, lo osservò correre via e sospirò. Tony uscì dal palazzo di giustizia, fece lo slalom tra i giornalisti e si portò il cellulare all'orecchio.  
“Jarvis? Localizza il cellulare di Cap, riscalda i motori della Mark 74 e preparati ad un'invasione di video con me in tribunale, perché sono appena uscito”.   
“Subito signore. Le ordinò anche da mangiare?”.   
“Magari poi. Cap non è qui fuori e non vedo Rhodey, datti una mossa o farò da solo”.   
“Ricerca al 79%, trasmissione dati in arrivo”. Andò in strada, vide l'armatura venirgli incontro e salì sul tettuccio della propria macchina. Sentiva le urla delle persone e il proprio nome ripetuto, saltò e l'armatura dorata dalle rifiniture rosse gli aderì al corpo. Spiccò il volo, attivò i sensori e vide un puntino rosso luminescente.   
“Sembra che il Capitano si trovi all'interno di un complesso militare” disse Jarvis.   
“Protocollo festino in casa, J. Manda tutte le altre trentuno Mark sul posto. Possono anche far fuoco a tutto, ma tirino Cap e Rhodey fuori incolumi” ordinò. Accelerò la velocità di volo, socchiuse gli occhi tenendosi fissi sul puntino rosso e digrignò i denti.   
“Vuole anche la Mark 75, signore?”. Tony scosse il capo, le tempie gli pulsavano e tese maggiormente le braccia.   
“No. Lascia la signora per i grandi eventi”.   
“È sconsigliabile che lei faccia da solo, signore”. Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando, virò verso sinistra.   
“Non si deve pensare due volte, Jarvis. Ormai è andata. E non mi serve la cavalleria per distruggere una base militare. Le Mark bastano e avanzano”.   
“Le ricordo che voleva dedicare le Mark alla protezione globale, in assenza dello SHIELD”. Tony vide il puntino ingrandirsi, osservò lo schermo vedendo delle esplosioni in lontananza e assottigliò le labbra.   
“Ah sì? Beh, mandami dalla tre alla quarantuno, se il globo ne ha proprio bisogno”.   
“La prima, l'Iron Patriot e la 42 preferisce tenerle per qualche altra grande occasione?” chiese l'A.I. Tony rise, vide alcune delle sue armature gettarsi in picchiata e attivò i laser osservandoli colpire il tetto.   
“Pensavo più ad un museo”. Evitò dei missili, vide tre Mark andare contro l'aereo alle sue spalle mentre altre cinque sparavano alla sua sinistra, passò dietro un carro armato.   
“Il capitano Rogers è stato localizzato” annunciò l'A.I. Tony si morse il labbro, sfondò la parete con una spallata e volò nel corridoio.   
< Come con il Mandarino e Pepper ... > pensò. Sentì delle fitte, la testa gli girò e degli spari lo colpirono. Cadde in terra, una sua armatura lo superò con un balzo andando addosso ai soldati, altre due lo sollevarono. Tony deglutì, annuì e riprese il volo.   
“Occupatevi per prima cosa degli aerei, stabilite un perimetro, non fate entrare o uscire niente che non siano Mark. La struttura sta cedendo, tenetela su finché non esco. Qualcuno ha localizzato Rhodey?”.   
“Il Colonnello Rhods è alla Torre, signore. Le difese aeree sono state abbattute e il perimetro è al sicuro. Faccio disporre i sostegni fino a nuovo ordine” rispose Jarvis. Tony proseguì nel corridoio, sparò ad una porta ed entrò.   
“Cap!” urlò.   
“Signore, la Mark 61 è stata disattivata dal Capitano” disse Jarvis. Tony sgranò gli occhi, si morse il labbro.   
“Ok. Blocca le uscite, tutte quante. Manda la 45, la 70 e la 67 da Cap. Devono spingerlo verso il corridoio di Sud-Ovest, chiaro?”.   
“Immediatamente, signore”. Tony annuì, si abbassò l'elmo e guardò la stanza, fotografò gli schermi e scannerizzò alcuni fogli. Riprese il volo, sfondò la parete uscendo nel corridoio di sud-ovest e osservò i puntini sullo schermo.   
“Oh, e manda la 43 a rimettere la testa alla 61, si rialzerà da sola”. Aggiunse, volando in tondo sul posto. Tony vide il capitano girare l'angolo, lo osservò compiere il movimento di tirare qualcosa e si morse il labbro.   
“Rogers!” urlò. Avanzò, sentì degli stridii metallici e osservò una delle Mark puntare i laser contro il soldato. Gli volò davanti atterrando in mezzo, l'armatura ritirò i laser e Tony espirò. Alzò lo sguardo, alzò le mani.   
“Stai bene?”. Steve afferrò al volo il suo scudo e si voltò verso Tony puntandogli addosso una pistola con l'altra mano.   
“Non so chi lei sia, ma la invitò a fermare questo attacco” ordinò. Tony tenne le mani sollevate, annuì lentamente.   
“Certo. Ma tu abbassa quella, o sarai identificato come minaccia” disse. Fece alzare la visiera, aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
“Jarvis, fai tornare tutti a casa. Lascia solo chi sostiene la struttura e cinque armature per il perimetro”.   
“Signore, i parametri del Capitano non sono nella norma”.   
“Tranquillo. Obbedisci” ordinò. L'armatura alle sue spalle fissò Steve con le iridi azzurre fosforescenti, si voltò e volò via. Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle tenendo la schiena curva.   
“Identificati, uomo futuristico” ordinò. Tony roteò gli occhi sospirando.   
< Cerca di non sparare a zero, Stark. Non terrorizzarlo ulteriormente > si disse. Ruotò le mani in aria tenendole sollevate. “Mi chiamo Tony. Faccio parte di un'unità speciale dell'esercito”. Spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, si leccò le labbra.   
“Lei è il Capitano Rogers?”. Steve guardò le vene sul collo di Tony ingrossate, il gesto di leccarli le labbra e corrugò la fronte.   
< Prova disagio ... imbarazzo. Perché? > si domandò.   
“Non insulti la mia intelligenza. Si vede che mi conosce” sibilò. Si voltò e guardò Howard avanzare verso di loro.   
“Mr. Stark, l'aggressore è qui!” gridò. Una serie di soldati armati di fucili uscirono da delle botole sotterranee, tenendo le armature sotto tiro. Tony osservò il padre avanzare, sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca. La richiuse, rilassò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi.   
< Devo tenere almeno due armature per sostenere una struttura di questo peso e di questa dimensione e ne servono tre se voglio impedire l'arrivo di supporto aereo dall'esterno. Posso utilizzare al massimo dodici armature, la mia compresa. Le loro armi non sono in grado di ferire me o superare lo scudo di Cap, però potrebbero colpirlo. L'unica soluzione è prenderlo e portarlo via, utilizzando le armature come scudi per lui ed infine far crollare l'edificio appena fuori > ragionò. Howard lo guardò, sorrise accentuando le rughe ai lati degli occhi incavati.   
“So cosa stai pensando. Ciò che mi ha riportato qui mi ha dato il potere di vedere oltre ogni cosa” sussurrò con voce rauca. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Steve, abbassò il capo.   
“Non è un nemico, Steve. Ha solo bisogno del nostro aiuto” rassicurò. Steven annuì e abbassò la pistola.   
“Grazie a Dio non mi hanno resuscitato da solo e ci sei anche tu” bisbigliò a Howard. Tony lanciò uno sguardo a destra e sinistra, inspirò.   
“È vero, ho un problema” ammise, con voce rauca. Fece due passi avanti barcollando, deglutì e alzò il capo con gli occhi liquidi.   
“Mi dispiace. Non sa quanto, Capitano” bisbigliò, roco. Abbassò le mani, caricò i reattori e le rialzò. Sparò, i soldati presero a colpirlo a ripetizione. Tony afferrò Steve, gli agganciò attorno dei ganci metallici e volò nel corridoio con quello attaccato. Tre armature gli si affiancarono, Tony ne vide cadere.   
“Mandate degli impulsi elettromagnetici!” urlò la voce di Howard. Tony accelerò, si morse il labbro.   
“Fa crollare la struttura, J!” ordinò. Steve si divincolò, fece leva con le braccia cercando di rompere i ganci e sentì le ossa scricchiolare.   
“Howard!” gridò. La struttura iniziò a crollare dietro di loro, una delle armature venne alla schiena da un pezzo di soffitto e Tony sfondò la parete con la spalla uscendo all'aperto. Strinse Steve, volò verso l'alto e piegò il capo ricoprendosi il volto.   
“Quello è pazzo, Capitano! Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, era un'assurda bugia!” strillò. "Mettimi giù! Sta franando tutto lì, rischia di ammazzarsi!" ululò Steve. Cercò di tirare una testata ad Iron Man. Tony accentuò la stretta ritirando il capo, grugnì.   
“Ci sono delle botole sotterranee, non avranno difficoltà a scappare, purtroppo!” esclamò di rimando. Accelerò la velocità di volo, ticchettò sull'auricolare.   
“Jarvis, prepara l'ala medica della Tower. Avvisa tutti di non rientrare. Soggetto pericoloso, livello sette” ordinò.   
“In nome del Creatore, dimmi chi diavolo sei o giuro che ti ammazzerò a costo di morderti a sangue” sibilò Steve. Tentò di spaccare i ganci intorno alle gambe facendo leva con esse. Tony rallentò la velocità di volo.   
“Ho detto la verità. Mi chiamo Tony e faccio parte di una squadra speciale dell'esercito americano. Cerco il Capitano Steven Rogers, devo riportarlo alla base anche a costo di trascinarcelo con la forza. Sono gli ordini” disse. Si morse il labbro, guardò la sagoma della torre avvicinarsi e strinse la presa.   
< Beh, sì. Gli ordini di me stesso > pensò. Steven si mise a urlare, sentendo i muscoli dolere in tensione. Tony sgranò gli occhi, allentò la presa e deglutì. Atterrò passando attraverso una porta-finestra aperta, sganciò le cinghie di metallo e afferrò Steve in braccio. Lo poggiò sul lettino, le ante di vetro si chiusero alle sue spalle e Tony sollevò l'elmo scoprendo il volto e il collo.   
“So che abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato, ma devi fidarti di me” disse, con tono caldo. Steve gli tirò un calcio facendo risuonare l'armatura. Osservò il sudore scendere dall'attaccatura dei capelli dell'altro.   
< Preoccupazione? Con quel modo di parlare sereno? > si domandò. Si rizzò in piedi sul lettino e tastò, toccò la fondina vuota e ringhiò. Guardò l'altro agitare le mani.   
< Ansia? No, direttamente panico. Assurdo questo tizio > rifletté. Gli lanciò contro lo scudo. Tony sobbalzò, si abbassò di scatto e lo scudo frantumò il vetro, cadendo verso il basso. Tony sospirò, si voltò e schioccò la lingua. Un'armatura sbucò da oltre il vetro rotto, posò in terra lo scudo e uscì, sparì oltre la visuale di Steve e comparve nuovamente con del metallo, che posizionò nel foro. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.   
“Smettila di tentare di uccidermi. Alle mie futuristiche armi non piace granché” si lamentò. Steve deglutì a vuoto e strinse i pugni.   
“Questa non è una base militare. È una casa!” strillò. Si voltò e guardò delle macchie viola su una delle pareti di metallo che le armature stavano montando intorno a loro.   
< Decisamente strana, ma sempre una casa > si disse. Tony scosse un dito in aria, sogghignò camminando in tondo.   
“Errore. È assolutamente una base. La base del gruppo speciale di cui faccio parte e per il quale devo tenerti qui”. Guardò una serie di strumenti, espirò e premette alcuni pulsanti; il pavimento si illuminò si blu e la parete davanti a Tony venne ricoperta di schermi olografici. L'uomo si voltò, sorrise piegando il capo di lato.   
“Vuoi un drink? Non voglio torturarti, analizzarti, seviziarti o altro” rassicurò. Steve scattò verso l'unica parete di vetro rimasta con un balzo e la mandò in frantumi. Tre armature lo bloccarono facendolo tornare indietro e una quarta inserì un'ultima parete di metallo. Tony ridacchiò osservando le armature riportarlo dentro.   
“Non ti hanno insegnato che è maleducazione approfittare delle esitazioni altrui per scappare dalla finestra?” domandò sarcastico.   
“Se è successo qualcosa a Howard a causa tua, te ne faccio pentire” sibilò Steven.   
< È un miracolo che i nostri corpi e le nostre anime siano tornate insieme, non mi farò dividere da Howard per opera di un ragazzotto futuristico in preda al panico > pensò. 


	4. Cap.4 Senza menzogne

Cap.4 Senza menzogne  
  
Tony inspirò, espirò, chiuse gli occhi.   
< Steve è troppo bravo a capire gli altri per provare a fingere. Potrei riuscirci, ma se sente che sono spaventato quasi il doppio di lui forse rimarrà calmo > pensò. Entrò nella stanza ricoperta di metallo, guardò Steve seduto e tese le braccia. Sogghignò, si avvicinò.   
< Non che io abbia idee migliori > si disse. Steve appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e alzò il capo, tenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate. Tony accennò un sorriso, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e si passò la mano dietro al collo.   
“Volevo sapere se avevi fame” disse. Roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e fece dondolare le braccia.   
< Sembri una ragazzina innamorata, Stark > si rimproverò. Scrollò le spalle, sogghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“A meno che tu non voglia continuare a stare lì in un angolo come un pulcino spaventato”. Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle e digrignò i denti. Alzò la testa, osservò il pizzetto dell'uomo, le guance scure e gli occhi castano scuro.   
“Sei parente di Mr. Stark?” domandò. Incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.   
“Sono l'ultima persona sul pianeta che farebbe del male a Howard Stark” disse Tony. Guardò il pavimento di metallo, inspirò e socchiuse gli occhi leccandosi le labbra sospirando.   
“Guardami. So che sei capace di capire se ti mentono, se vuoi farlo”. Aggiunse, facendo due passi avanti. Steve osservò la maglietta nera su cui premevano i suoi pettorali e deglutì. Rialzò lo sguardo e assottigliò gli occhi vedendo il suo viso.   
“Se pensi che dargli del pazzo e far crollare tutto intorno a lui non sia fargli del male, vuol dire che hai davvero bisogno di aiuto” disse ad alta voce. Tony oscillò il capo a destra e sinistra muovendo le braccia in aria.   
“Ok, ho un concetto distorto di bene e male, ma questo non vuol dire che io non sappia perfettamente che è uscito incolume da lì” disse, con tono acuto. Si leccò le labbra, sentiva il sudore freddo all'attaccatura del collo.   
< Non nasconderlo. Lasciagli capire che non vuoi fare niente di male. Andiamo, non può essere così difficile non fare la faccia da copertina > pensò. Fece tre passi di lato, sorrise.   
“So che probabilmente ti ha detto che non ti avrebbe lasciato da solo e tutto il resto, ma credimi; Capitano, ti mentiva”. Steven si alzò in piedi e abbassò le braccia.   
“E hai le prove per quello che dici?” domandò. Tony annuì, gli si fece più vicino e alzò il capo.   
“Molte. Ma devi prima decidere se ti fidi, Cap. È inutile che io ti dia delle prove, se credi che possa mentire” disse, con tono pacato.   
“Dov'è Rhodey?” domandò Steve. Gli lasciò andare il polso ed espirò dalle narici. Tony batté le palpebre, strinse le labbra.   
“Rhodey?” ripeté. Indietreggiò, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.   
< Perché si ricorda di Rhodey? > si chiese.   
“Una delle tue armature si è portato via quel soldato. Sta bene?” domandò Steven. Indietreggiò, seguì lo sguardo dell'altro e avvampò.   
“Dove guardi?” bisbiglio. Tony alzò il capo di scatto, sogghignò e allargò le braccia. “Ammiro il panorama” scherzò. Scrollò le spalle abbassando le braccia, piegò la testa di lato e si sporse sulle punte dei piedi.   
“È mio amico. Non gli torcerei un capello nemmeno se mi mutilassero per farlo” disse. Steve divenne ancora più rosso e digrignò i denti.   
“Senti, dimmi che relazione hai con Mr. Stark ora” sibilò. Tony scosse una mano in aria, rilassò le spalle e rivolse le punte dei piedi verso l'interno molleggiando sui calcagni, piegò il capo di lato mettendo in evidenza una porzione di collo abbronzato.   
“La parola relazione implica parecchie cose, Rogers. E poi non mi crederesti comunque”. Steve sentì le orecchie bruciare ed espirò dalle narici.   
“Le devo dare una delusione, non sono attratto da lei in quel senso” borbottò.   
< Steve sei un'idiota. Ti stai lasciando ingannare dal suo modo di fare! > pensò. Si girò e guardò i pantaloni stretti al cavallo dell'interlocutore.   
< E sei fidanzato! > si urlò contro. Tony batté le palpebre, osservò le proprie gambe e scoppio a ridere. Scosse il capo, agitò le mani in aria e si sedette in terra. Allargò le gambe, gettò indietro la testa continuando ad agitare le mani.   
“Oddio, scusa. Scusa” disse, con voce strozzata. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, ridacchiò e scosse la testa.   
“No, no. Tranquillo. Sono attivo, io. Cioè, intendevo, non voglio importunarti. Oh, Dio, peggio. Volevo dire che non intendevo imbarazzarti, è ... Mr. Stark che mi fa quell'effetto”.   
“Che diamine vuol dire che il MIO Howard ti fa quell'effetto! Pensavo che foste fratelli!“ gridò Steve. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo la propria voce rimbombare leggermente stridula. Tony allargò le gambe, si piegò in avanti ridendo forte e scosse il capo, il suono riecheggiò nella stanza e lui alzò la testa socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Non è volontario. Sono attivo, di natura. Il tuo Howard mi ha traumatizzato vita natural durante” disse, con tono divertito. Stese le gambe, espirò e poggiò la schiena alla parete.   
“Ascolta, tu sei bellissimo, sul serio. Mi piaci fisicamente e non solo quello. Intendevo solo che mi dispiace se la mia improvvisa vena passiva ti ha spaventato". Steve strinse più forte un pugno e glielò tirò sulla spalla facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.   
“Una volta per tutte, voglio sapere la verità!” urlò.   
< Tutto questo ambiente, persino lui, potrebbero essere ologrammi solidi. Howard mi aveva avvertito > rifletté. Tony strinse le labbra, alzò il capo e lo guardò.   
“Siamo nel futuro, Capitano. Sei stato congelato, non morto. Il siero ha fatto un sacco di cose a livello bio-chimico che ha mantenuto le temperature stabili. Hai dormito settant'anni e passato altri cinque sveglio”. Si mise la mano in tasca, tirò fuori il cellulare mostrando a Steve la schermata dove spiccava la sua chiamata.   
“Mi hai telefonato”. Steve indietreggiò guardando il cellulare.   
< Che cos'è? > si domandò. Tony lo passò da una mano all'altra, sorrise.   
“Si chiama cellulare, non è alieno e nemmeno un trucco. Contiene tutte le prove che vuoi per quello che ti ho detto e che ti dirò in futuro” disse.   
"Perché Mr Stark dovrebbe aver mentito? E come ti ha traumatizzato. Voglio risposte chiare" ordinò Steve. Osservò un leggero brivido vicino all'occhio di Tony e conficcò le unghie nel palmo.   
“E perché imbrogli dicendo che prendi ordini” sibilò. Tony poggiò il capo contro il muro, si leccò le labbra oscillando la testa e sospirò.   
“Perché è un bugiardo, mettendomi al mondo e non fingerti Sherlock Holmes, non vedo perché non dovrei prendere ordini” rispose, con tono incolore. Sentiva la testa pesante e i muscoli tesi, espirò.   
< Chissà perché, ho sempre voluto che mi capisse come riusciva a fare con gli altri.  _Ma_ evidentemente, ci riesce solo se non è totalmente innamorato di te > pensò, lo sguardo si fece cupo. Steve scivolò all'indietro e cadde per terra con un tonfo. “E chi sarebbe tua madre?” biascicò. Tony scrollò le spalle, allargò le gambe dondolando i piedi.   
“Maria. Maria Collins Carbonell” sussurrò. Steve piegò le gambe e le abbracciò.   
"Bugiardo" ringhiò. Tony lo guardò, sentì una fitta al petto e si piegò in avanti poggiando le mani in terra. “No. L'ha sposata, Cap. L'ha fatto mentre tu eri congelato. Per avere un erede. Per avere qualcuno che portasse avanti la sua utopia della città del futuro”.   
“Tu non prendi ordini da nessuno. Perché sono qui?” domandò Steve con voce rauca.   
< Non può essere un computer, inserisce troppe variabili. E se è una persona vera, è improbabile menta così bene > rifletté. Tony sogghignò allargando le braccia.   
“Rendimi partecipe dei tuoi pensieri. Perché credi che io non prenda ordini da nessuno?”. Steve guardò a sinistra osservando un'armatura accanto a un tavolo vuoto.   
“Posso credere che sei uno Stark dal tuo modo di porti. E voi non prendete ordine da nessuno” spiegò. La gola gli bruciava. Tony infilò in tasca il cellulare, si morse il labbro. “Mi hai avvisato tu. Ed io sono venuto a prenderti. È questo che fanno gli amici, di solito”. Steven si passò la mano tra i capelli e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso.   
“Ha preferito lei” bisbigliò. Tony osservò la ciocca di capelli ondeggiare, trattenne il fiato e tese i muscoli. Espirò, li rilassò e sentì la testa svuotarsi. Deglutì, scosse il capo e accennò un sorriso.   
“Adesso non ti consola, ma sappi una cosa. Ti ho promesso di non lasciarti mai”.

 


	5. Cap.5 False stelle cadenti

Cap.5 False stelle cadenti  
  
Steven si appoggiò alla parete di metallo, la spintonò un paio di volte con le mani. Chinò il capo e le tirò un pugno facendola tremare, graffiandosi le nocche.  
“Mi arrendo, ho fame!” gridò. Tony poggiò la mano sulla parete, sogghignò e vi avvicinò il capo.  
“Credevo preferissi qualsiasi cosa piuttosto che continuare a frequentare me” disse sarcastico. Steven abbassò il capo e si leccò le labbra.  
“Ho bisogno di leggere un libro di storia, di bere. Inoltre gradirei vedere il mondo da una finestra per sincerarmi dei cambiamenti oggettivi, tanto se tento di scappare le tue armature mi cattureranno”. Valutò a voce alta. Si guardò intorno, vedeva delle ombre nere tutt'intorno nel buio.  
< Se le armature non avessero svuotato tutto avrei trovato sicuramente qualche arma > rifletté. Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi.  
“Non puoi solo evitare di farlo? Sono macchine da guerra, non da recupero. Se ti dimostri una minaccia e io sono girato dall'altro lato, potrebbero ucciderti” disse. Fece scattare la porta, l'uscio metallico si aprì e lui alzò il capo.  
“Inoltre non mi credi. Cosa ti cambia leggere o no un libro di storia?”. Steve si massaggiò il collo.  
“Mi merito di sapere a cosa sono sopravvissuto” spiegò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e avanzò a passo di marcia verso l'uscita. Tony teneva un reattore legato al petto con una fascia e questo illuminava attraverso la sua canottiera di riflessi blu-azzurri tutt'intorno.  
“Di vita non si può parlare e poi ... solo suo figlio poteva fare un reattore ARC” bisbigliò Rogers. Tony toccò il reattore, accennò un sorriso e lo strinse nel pugno; sentendo il calore sotto le dita callose.  
“Sono l'unico sul pianeta, da sempre e per sempre ad essere riuscito a farne uno perfetto, per tua norma e regola” si vantò. Strinse le labbra, incrociò le braccia e camminò per il corridoio.  
“Tranne che domani io non voglia farne uno migliore ancora, ovviamente” aggiunse. Steven lo seguì, tenendo il capo chino.  
“Non credo esistano libri per tutte le cose che mi sono perso, ma almeno i fatti storici”. Aggiunse.  
< Suonerebbe patetico dire apertamento che non ho mai avuto uno svago, nemmeno giocavo da bambino. Strano se mi mettessi a parlare di andare a ballare. E ridicolo se mi lamentassi di non aver mai avuto un appuntamento ... se non era per Peggy nemmeno avevo mai baciato una ragazza! > rifletté.  
“Molto patetico” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Alla luce del reattore guardò un divano illuminato di blu e ci si sedette. Sgranò gli occhi guardando le luci della città e dei grattacieli oltre una parete finestra. In sottofondo si sentiva il rumore d'acqua di una fontana. Tony rise, scosse il capo e poggiò sul divano una confezione di pizza lunga quanto braccio del Capitano e larga due volte il sedile del divano. La aprì, all'interno vi erano una serie di pezzi di pizza tutte diverse.  
“Benvenuto nel nuovo millennio. Non so cucinare, quindi ti ho ordinato una pizza al ristorante italiano a tre isolati da qui. Nel dubbio, le ho prese tutte”. Alzò il capo, espirò e scrollò le spalle.  
“Molto di quello che ti sei perso, lo hai già scoperto. Solo che non lo ricordi più” disse, con tono leggermente roco. Steve si sdraiò su un fianco sul divano e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Io so cucinare, ma non lo farò nella casa di un possibile nemico” brontolò. Sollevò lo sguardo e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
“Una stella cadente” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Sporse in avanti il capo e sospirò.  
“Vedo che gli aerei sono spericolati e luminosi in questo nuovo tempo” si lamentò a voce alta. Tony allargò le gambe, spinse la pizza verso Steve e alzò le spalle.  
“So che hai un lato ragazzina, Rogers, giusto ieri hai provato a tirarmi uno schiaffo come una vera casalinga disperata” lo prese in giro. Afferrò la scatola, la sollevò e la mise sulle ginocchia di Steve.  
“Non sono un nemico, ma questo non vuol dire che t'imboccherò, Cap”. Lo guardò, scosse il capo e sospirò.  
“So che non mi credi, ma dovrei essere più pazzo di quanto sia fisicamente possibile per inventarmi un intero secolo di storia solo per farti del male, no?”. Rogers si rimise seduto, prese la scatola e si sdraiò a faccia in su. La mise aperta sul proprio petto e ne prese una fetta.  
“A maggior ragione ho bisogno di documentarmi” ribatté secco. Tony scrollò le spalle, si alzò e afferrò una fetta di pizza. Iniziò a mangiarla camminando per la stanza, raggiunse una parete e premette un pulsante facendo uscire degli scaffali di vetro. Prese una decina di libri, ingoiò la crosta della pizza e sogghignò, i lati del pizzetto erano sporchi di sugo.  
“Ecco a te. E l'ho mangiata per dimostrarti che non è avvelenata, contento?” chiese. Poggiò i libri sul bracciolo del divano affianco a Steve, si sedette di nuovo e sbagliò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Steven finì di mangiarsi una fetta di pizza, allungò una mano e aprì un libro. Iniziò a leggere la prima pagina. Tony lo fissò leggere, si passò le dita sugli occhi e sbadigliò. Strinse il reattore, accentuò la presa fino ad ustionarsi il palmo con l'energia e sibilò di dolore sgranando gli occhi. Si alzò, raggiunse un mobiletto dove stava poggiata la caffettiera e vi verso dentro del brandy. Oscillò l'oggetto miscelando, si versò il caffè e bevve d'un sorso. Tornò a guardare Steve, accennò un sorriso.  
“Ammettilo, dovrei aver passato la vita a progettare di ingannarti, per fare tutto quello” disse. Steve girò la trentesima pagina e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Hai un'idea di dove posso appoggiare la testa?” domandò. Si portò alle labbra l'ultima fetta di pizza. Tony guardò la scatola vuota, osservò le pagine sfogliate del libro e ridacchiò.  
“Ti proporrei di usare la mia spalla, ma penseresti che voglio stuprarti o ucciderti” disse sarcastico. Raggiunse il divano, si sedette accanto a Steve e gli passò dei cuscini. “Ecco. Ne ho decine, puoi prendere quello che ti pare”.  
“Già che ci sei vuoi propormi anche le tue gambe?” domandò ironico Rogers.  
< Non esiste genio dei desideri o sogno che mi permetterà di tornare al mio tempo > pensò. Sentì le tempie pulsare e le iridi gli divennero bianche.  
  
_“Staaaark!” si sentì gridare. “Rilassati Capiscle, tu vedrai quei film con me che tu lo voglia o no” sentì rispondere Tony. Si sentì arrossire quando l'altro gli puntò l'indice al petto e il battito cardiaco gli rimbombò accelerato nelle orecchie._  
  
< Bene, ho anche una cotta per lui > rifletté Steve.  
Tony gli strinse una spalla, assottigliò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi piegando il capo in avanti.  
“Forse dovresti farlo davvero, perché sei più bianco di un pupazzo di neve”.  
Steve mugolò e si raddrizzò, facendo cadere a terra lo scatolo tenendo il libro con entrambe le mani.  
“La mia testa ha deciso di esplodere” si lamentò. Tony guardò a destra e sinistra, si alzò e raggiunse il piano. Aprì uno stipetto, tirò fuori un'insalatiera colma di ghiaccio e afferrò un canovaccio. Mise i cubetti fumanti nel canovaccio, la mano bruciata gli diede delle fitte e lui strinse le labbra avvolgendo l'oggetto attorno al ghiaccio. Tornò da Steve, glielo porse e scrollò le spalle sogghignando.  
“Di solito funziona” disse. Steven guardò il soffitto ed espirò.  
“Dici che chiedere un desiderio a un aereo e come chiederlo a una stella cadente?” domandò. Le labbra gli divenne rosse e il viso ancora più pallido. Tony si sedette, gli afferrò il braccio e lo trascinò verso il basso facendogli poggiare il capo sulle sue gambe. Gli mise il ghiaccio sulla fronte, deglutì e scrollò le spalle.  
“In quanto ad utilità, è la stessa cosa” disse. Roteò gli occhi, guardò il volto pallido di Steve ed espirò.  
“Però forse posso esaudire io i tuoi desideri, se non consistono nel consegnarti ai pazzi”. Steven rialzò il libro e tornò a leggere.  
“Te lo farò sapere quando mi ritornerà la memoria” gli rispose. 


	6. Cap.6 Intervento operatorio

Cap.6 Intervento operatorio  
  
Tony ticchettò sul tavolo, osservò l'ologramma rappresentante un cervello umano e strinse le labbra.   
< Come sospettavo c'è stata una manipolazione chimica. Solo qualcuno con le conoscenze di mio padre poteva riuscire in una manipolazione così perfetta del cervello > pensò. Osservò una serie di dati in azzurro più scuro sullo schermo, afferrò una tazza di caffè e sorseggiò lentamente la bevanda ad occhi socchiusi.   
< Il ritorno di papà è senza dubbio legato all'improvviso smantellamento dello SHIELD. Chiunque sia il nemico, deve aver pensato che il fondatore dello SHIELD sarebbe stato in grado di gestire Cap > rifletté. Digitò una serie di codici senza staccare le labbra dalla bevanda, continuando a fissare il cervello olografico.   
< Papà non aveva previsto che io potessi lavorarci, non c'è stato alcun blocco. La stimolazione neuronale funziona alla perfezione >. Sbuffò, scostò la tazza e si morse il labbro.   
< Non ho sbagliato nessun calcolo, come sempre. Devo aver perso il cervello a forza di guardare i suoi stupidi occhi blu sospettosi > pensò. Ringhiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e si allontanò dagli schermi osservando i dati combaciare e formare un algoritmo. Sogghignò, scosse il capo.   
< Meno pensieri da ragazzina scema. Funziona. Sono il migliore > si disse. Steven socchiuse gli occhi e mugolò. Allargò le braccia e sbadigliò. Tony si avvicinò, sporse il capo in avanti e inarcò un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia.   
“Piaciuto il riposino, Aurora?”. Steve si alzò seduto di scatto e si voltò.   
“Stark” farfugliò. Tony si sedette, piegò il capo di lato e socchiuse gli occhi accentuando il sogghigno.   
“Captain” salutò, con tono sarcastico. Steve si alzò in piedi, sentì le gambe tremare e ansimò.   
“Tuo padre è stato ucciso dall'Hydra perché era uno dei capi. Mi ... mi dispiace ... Ero venuto a dirti quello” biascicò Steven. Cadde in ginocchio e mise le mani per terra. Tony espirò, si chinò e abbassò il capo.   
“Qualsiasi cosa gli abbiano somministrato per riportarlo qui, lo ha condotto alla follia, Cap” disse, con tono dolce. Poggiò le proprie mani abbronzate e calde su quelle di Steve.   
< E l'unica bugia che ti ho detto riguardava lui. Le fondamenta stavano cedendo, senza le armature a sostenerle i passaggi sotterranei non erano praticabili > pensò. Sogghignò, poggiò il proprio capo contro quello di Steve e gli fece l'occhiolino.   
“Guarda che in ginocchio, con questa tutina si vede praticamente tutto” sussurrò con tono malizioso. Steven singhiozzò, piegò il capo e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Tony sgranò gli occhi, guardò a destra e sinistra e deglutì. Allungò la mano, si morse il labbro, la ritirò; si avvicinò e strinse le labbra. Espirò, inspirò, abbracciò Steve e lo premette contro di sé.   
“Io ... io ti odiavo ... perché il suo cognome era incuneato in me come una scheggia e non riuscivo a vedere che tu e lui siete due cose completamente diverse” spiegò Steve. Strinse gli occhi e strofinò le mani contro il viso. Tony gli passò le mani sulla schiena, sentiva il proprio corpo rigido e il fiato mancare, le tempie gli pulsavano e percepiva la nausea salire.   
“Io ti odiavo perché eri Captain America. Ma credimi, non avrei fatto tutto questo chiasso per qualcuno che odio”.   
“Ha portato l'inverno nel cuore del mio migliore amico. Ha reso lui Bucky, Winter ed io voglio vendetta” ringhiò Steve. Alzò il capo, deglutì e baciò Tony. Tony sentì tutti i muscoli rilassarsi, afferrò i capelli di Steve e ricambiò il bacio stringendoli. Si scostò, ghignò socchiudendo gli occhi che brillarono di riflessi caffè.   
“Sei lento, Capitano. Se gli è andata bene è morto schiacciato, altrimenti vaga senza possibilità d'uscita nei sotterranei distrutti di una ex base SHIELD”. Steven negò con il capo e lo scostò.   
“Tengono prigionieri dei mutanti per esperimenti e hanno modificato molti uomini. Stanno creando un esercito ed alcuni di loro hanno il teletrasporto”. Indurì la voce e si rimise in piedi. Rabbrividì e si passò le mani sulle braccia. Tony fece un passo indietro, annuì e ticchettò sull'auricolare.   
“Jarvis, attiva la Mark 75” ordinò, duro. Guardò Steve, gli afferrò il gomito e lo strinse.   
“Non dirmi di aspettare. Sono passati quattro giorni, ed è già troppo. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa”.   
“Non ho intenzione di fare l'errore di perdere tempo” gli ribatté Steve. Socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì.  
< Svegliati Rogers, non c'è tempo per le tue debolezze > si rimproverò. Tony gli strinse il braccio fino a lasciare il segno con le dita, l'armatura nera dalle rifiniture dorate. Indietreggiò, se la fece aderire addosso e sogghignò.   
“Pensavo volessi un piano” disse, sarcastico. Sollevò l'elmo, lo guardò e addolcì lo sguardo. “Posso farlo da solo. Non mi serve il supporto da terra, soldato”.   
“Al momento scambierei dicembre con novembre e una mela per una cavolo ... dovrai fare a meno dell'uomo con un piano” rispose Rogers ironico, guardandolo volare fuori dalla finestra aperta.   
“Allora resta qui, mentre io penso al resto” disse Tony. Si abbassò l'elmo, le iridi fosforescenti azzurre brillarono così come il triangolo metallico circondato d'oro al centro dei pettorali neri dell'armatura.   
“Mi devi almeno un bacio, Aurora”.


	7. Cap.7 Bacio risolutore

Cap.7 Bacio risolutore  
  
L'armatura ondeggiò nell'aria, Tony teneva gli occhi chiusi all'interno sentendo le tempie pulsare e la testa pesante.   
“Signore?” lo chiamò Jarvis.   
“Va tutto bene, amico. Sono solo stanco” mentì, con voce roca.   
“Ho avvisato il Capitano Rogers del suo arrivo e delle sue condizioni”. Tony deglutì, socchiuse gli occhi espirando e intravide la Tower.   
“Gli hai anche detto che ho risolto tutto?” biascicò. Jarvis fece aprire le finestre, due armature volarono verso di lui e lo afferrarono uno per lato tirandolo verso l'interno. Steve gli corse incontro e lo issò, prendendolo in braccio e togliendolo dalle armature.   
“Tranquillo, ti tiro su io” sussurrò. Lo appoggiò sul divano e iniziò a smontare l'armatura con l'aiuto di quattro braccia metalliche che scesero dal soffitto. Tony scivolò fuori dall'armatura cadendo addosso a Steve, espirò e mugugnò; una serie di lividi spiccavano sulla pelle scura lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera nera e fai pantaloni corti.   
“Non mi serve tirarmi su” borbottò. Fece leva sulle spalle di Steve, si alzò in piedi e barcollò cadendo sul divano; facendo cadere in terra alcuni dei pezzi dell'armatura nera. Steve liberò il divano dalle lamiere fracassate.   
“Non ti lasciavo andare solo se sapevo che era un piccolo inferno” si lamentò. Tony ridacchiò, roteò gli occhi e scivolò verso il basso allargando le gambe.   
“Io e te abbiamo un'idea diversa di inferno” disse. Mosse una mano in aria, socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo sentendo il collo dolere.   
“Parlare chiaramente ci ha portato più lontano che quasi due mesi di convivenza. Ti ricordi cosa hai fatto mentre non avevi la memoria, non ha senso fingere non sia successo e fare tutto da capo”. Strinse le labbra, lasciò ricadere le braccia.   
“Anche perché sarebbe un enorme spreco di tempo”. Tony si morse il labbro al tocco, poggiò la propria mano su quella di Steve e alzò il capo.   
“Lo sono. Ma tu sei anche in debito di un bacio”. Tony gli strinse il polso, lo tirò verso il basso sentendo il corpo teso.   
“Sono sempre stato attratto dai fossili” rispose, con tono scherzoso. Steven gli s'inginocchiò davanti e lo abbracciò.   
“Ed io dalle relazioni stabili. E non mi va di cadere in altre trappole” ribatté. Tony si spinse in avanti cadendo addosso a Steve, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla ed espirò l'odore dell'altro, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Nessuna trappola, soldato. Ti ho promesso di non lasciarti”.   
“Ed io non lascerò te” rispose Steve. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò Stark.   
Tony lo strinse ricambiando il bacio, aderì a lui sentendo il proprio corpo caldo contro quello di Steve e chiuse gli occhi.

 

 


End file.
